Simply Tolerating
by TearsFallPRO
Summary: In a world of Submissives and Dominants, Rogue, the before, is new to a highschool crawling with freaks, complete jerks, and exhibitionist ice mages. But, in order to get the education his father had always wanted him to have, he simply tolerates it. Yaoi, mpreg, the sorts.
1. Chapter 1

Hello.

Welcome to yet another new fanfiction. Yes, Hourglass will be updated soon enough. Enjoy this little fic I whipped up when I watched Fairy Tail episode 200.

And one note: The people (even if they aren't Dragon Slayers) in this fic are organized in Dominants and Submissives.

* * *

><p><p>

The dim light of the dawn woke me instead of my alarm clock. I sighed loudly, rolling out of the queen-sized bed with dark-colored sheets as my alarm clock finally began to beep loudly.

Today was day one at the well known school, the most popular in the country, Fiore Garden Academy.

January, the worst possible month for school to start. Because all the Dominants get rowdy as fuck.

Fiore Garden was a school for the magically adept. Some of the great legends have gone there, names you hear whispered on the streets or the ones you read in the tabloids.

Like, Laxus Dreyar, or fucking Mavis Vermillion.

I stumbled to my feet, and clambering my way to the desk, where I smacked the obnoxious clock onto the floor, which resulted in the cord flinging itself from the wall.

The bed next to mine was already empty. Wonder what that was about, seeing as it was only 7 am.

I quickly shook it off, not even remembering the other boy's name.

I threw on something not-so-classy from my drawer, seeing as I had very little in it in the first place. I also pulled a black colored watch from the box I brought with me.

7:28.

Damn, does time pass faster here or something?

I slammed open the door to the dorm I had been staying in, and glancing at the names on the door, I nodded in remembrance.

Rogue Cheney

Sting Eucliffe

Eucliffe? Wonder where he was from.

I've already spent too much time here, I thought, seeing other kids leaving through their dorms, holding casual conversations, laughing and smiling.

Only then did I realize I could see out of both eyes.

"I forgot my fucking fringe."

My hands scrambled to pull my hair into my face, taking out the clip that held my hair back when I was sleeping, and a deep sounding voice chuckled behind me.

"Having trouble there?" It laughed, and I turned around to see a taller guy with long black hair standing behind me.

After fixing the fringe, I quickly lifted myself up from my crouch. "N-no."

The man let out a weird sounding snicker before smacking his hand loudly against my upper back. "Don't let the kids around here intimidate you, Cheney." He spoke before walking away, cackling like a madman, down the hall.

Gajeel Redfox. User of Dragon Slayer magic.

Of course he lives in my hallway. A dominant and unmated Dragon Slayer.

* * *

><p><p>

Many different types of people milled around in the plaza at this school. Majority of why I'm only now going to a school for wizards-in-training. I don't like people.

I was supposed to be heading to Building 3, Sector 2, for Introduction to The Physics in Magic. But I saw no way through the hundreds of students conversing, some sparring in the grass, and others simply sitting alone.

Maybe I'll just sneak around the edges.

I cut my way through the throngs of people, and before I knew it, I was standing in front of Building...

1.

I sighed loudly and, obviously not knowing my way around, began to glance around for someone who could spare me a little bit of assistance.

She looks nice enough, I thought to myself, seeing a blonde girl with pigtails. I emotionally prepared myself for conversation, and with shaking out my muscles, I tiptoed over to poke the girl on her shoulder. She spun around, revealing large brown eyes, and with a bright smile, asked "Yes?"

I stuttered out my words. "D-do you know where Building 3 is?"

She let out a small laugh. "New here, eh? I'm Lucy Heartfilia. Pleasure to make your acquaintance. I was just on my way there myself. You can tag along with me, umm..."

"Rogue."

"Rogue." The girl nodded, spinning around to add a 'goodbye' to the conversation with her apparent friends. "Come on."

* * *

><p><p>

"Right in...here." Lucy said, gesturing towards the open brown doors. I followed her in, and immediately wished I hadn't.

"-ut a shirt on, boy!" a woman was screaming into a kid's face. "This is not the place, or time!"

The boy, with short black hair and dark blue eyes, simply responded with a "no" before turning and looking out the window. The woman sighed, shaking her head, before turning around towards the podium in the front of the large classroom. The diversity continued in the room, as well. In the front of the room sat a pink-haired boy, with a black beanie sat upon his head.

"You should listen more, Gray." Pinkette mumbled, placing his head on his hand and staring out the window.

The boy who I presumed to be Gray turned his head towards Pinkette.

"Say again, dickface?"

A girl situated on top of her desk with long blue hair sighed loudly before sliding down into her seat. "Oh no."

Pinkette slammed his hands on his desk before standing and stopping infront of Gray's desk. "I said, you should listen more, Gray."

What a foolish thing to argue about.

Gray stood up, slamming his hands down just like Pinkette had done moments before, and proceeded to ball his hands on his shirt. "Don't fucking tell me what to do, asshat." Pinkette (can someone give me a name?) did the exact same thing to Gray as he was doing to him, and then headbutted him. Hard.

"That's-" The woman (Who I believed to be the instructor of this class) began, before being abruptly interrupted.

"You're not fighting, are you?" a deep feminine voice reached my ears from across the room. I turned, and it came from a girl with elegant red hair and square glasses. With her statement, Gray flung himself away from Pinkette and slid back down in his chair, Natsu dashing back to his desk to do the same.

"Thank you, Erza." The instructor continued, before a loud bell silenced her. The kids talking all sat down in their desks. Lucy, who had been standing by my side during the whole ordeal, smiled at me, adding "Have fun." before strolling over to her desk in the back of the room.

"Ah, you must be Rogue Cheney. Welcome to Fiore Garden Academy." The instructor turned her head towards me. "I'm Ur Milkovich. Welcome to Magic Physics." She smiled, before pointing me out a seat. "Right there, behind Natsu and infront of Freed." The pinkette grinned widely before waving for me to get his location. The green haired boy behind him just fixed me with a judgmental stare before looking away.

Ms. Milkovich walked to the front of the class, grinning. "Some of you had me last year, I know, but I see some new faces. Most of you probably had Mr. Bob last year. Since there are still new students, we have to have introductions. We'll be starting with you, Natsu."

Natsu sprung up from his seat, and very loudly announced "I'm Natsu Dragneel! I use Dragon Slayer magic, and I'm seventeen."

Seeing as I was the one sitting behind him, I stood when he sat, and, rubbing my hands and glancing around, obviously nervous, I spoke. "Rogue Cheney. I also use Dragon Slayer magic. And I'm also seventeen." I sat down as quickly as I stood, still looking nervous.

Ms. Milkovich let out a small chuckle. "There's no need for you to be afraid of me, or any of the brats in here. They can't hurt you." A few offended 'hey!'s rose from the kids sitting in the classroom.

The boy behind me stood up, still with a grim looking expression on his face, and announced "Freed Justine. Eighteen."

Behind Freed sat an overly happy female named Cana Alberona (Was she on something?) and at the rear of her was Bickslow, then Erza Scarlet (Scary.)

Mirajane Strauss.

A surname very rarely spoken, after a freak training accident when Elfman, Mirajane's younger brother, injured Lisanna, their sister, during an exercise in Magical Combat class. Lisanna later died after being taken to Porlyusica, probably the best doctor in the country for magical creatures and wizards.

Also, Mirajane could be scary.

Gajeel Redfox.

Jellal Fernandes.

Evergreen Aspen.

Just to name three of the famed teenage wizards attending FGHS.

"Now, since we've finished with the introductions, let's actually start. Welcome to Physics."

* * *

><p><p>

After class, Natsu approached me as I prepared to step out of the doors.

"So what was his or her name?"I figured out what he meant with the grim look on his face.

"Skiadrum."

"Igneel." Natsu replied as I finally made it out of the door. "And I'll never stop looking for him." "I wouldn't expect you to. Are the others looking as well?"

"Always." He smiled as he turned into a different hallway than me. "See you in Combat."

I smiled as I turned into my own classroom.

Immediately, I saw three hands fly up to their necks.

Dominants, cradling their sensitive point to not give off an aroused scent. Fucking January.

Name tags sat on the desks (How convenient for me) and I sat in the chair that was in the right corner, closest to the window. There, sat a tall blonde boy, obviously a Dominant.

Right after my sitting, the boy leaned over and whispered into my ear.

"I could smell you from a mile away."

I blushed, pulling my hand up over my scent gland.

Dragon Slayer.


	2. Introductions and Hate At First Sight

Still clutching my neck, I glared at the blonde kid next to me, who had his legs casually thrown up against the table. Embedded in his left ear was a long crystal-looking earring. Looking past the smug grin on his face, I noticed his name tag.

_**Sting Eucliffe**_

Don't tell me this fuckhead Dominant is my roommate. Oh, god, no.

"Wasn't it smart for the school council to place a Dominant and an obviously virgin Submissive in the same room? In_ January?_" Sting chuckled to himself. "This is going to be a fun year."

I made a hissing sound, but before I could say anything, the teacher walked in and cut me off.

"Yes, yes, quiet yourselves. Welcome to my class, Mythology. You should call me Midnight."

* * *

><p>After the boring first Mythology class, I met up with Natsu to walk towards our Combat class, apparently the best class in the school.<p>

"Has anyone messed with you yet, Rogue?" Natsu questioned.

"Surprisingly, no. Not yet, anyway."

Submissives were usually the target of hate crimes. This school's only one of three public schools that allow Subs to attend alongside Dominants. We've been kept apart for so long-term because in the past, our togetherness only resulted in the rapes and deaths of thousands of Submissives. Before I came here, I went to a private school. The only contact I ever made with Dominants would be while I was out in the city.

This year is the third year that this school has been open to Subs.

As we traversed a few buildings and walked down a few stairs, we finally made it to Building 4- entirely dedicated to Combat classes.

Natsu slammed open some of the double doors, and announced our arrival with a hefty smile.

"Welcome to Combat!"

The room was filled with dummies and targets, and in the middle stood a few dozen students. Natsu guided me up to the crowd, and proceeded to introduce me to a some of the kids.

I met Erza Scarlet, an armor wizard, Wendy Marvell, the blue haired girl from my Magic Physics class, who was also another Dragon Slayer. I again met Lucy Heartfilia.

"Ow." Natsu whined as Gray came up behind him and flicked him in the head.

"Don't be such a child." Gray murmured before bending down slightly and kissing Natsu on the cheek.

The fight the two had participated in during Physics class came back to me.

"Yeah, yeah." Gray started. "People usually respond that way."

I got almost no scent from the shirtless dark-haired student. So, he was and IB. Unoriginally named, yes, but In Betweens were those who had the traits of both Dominants and Submissives, or the traits of neither. No one really knows how to describe them.

For the first time, I felt truly welcome in an environment.

Then again, good things don't last forever. I've learned that the hard way.

"Alright, alright, quiet." A man at the front of the class with slicked back red hair called out. "Sit."

"Hello to the new faces at this school. I'm Gildarts Clive. This is Comb-" He began, before being abruptly cut off by the door slamming open, making me flinch. Freed, a few people down from me jumped visibly, his eyes widening slightly as he kept his gaze focused on the front of the room.

Laxus Dreyar.

His long coat swung to and fro from his shoulders, and his glare could kill. If he was anything but a Dominant, I would be afraid.

Gildarts sighed loudly. "You're late. I was hoping you'd be better at it this year, Laxus."

The tall blond didn't reply, instead walking across the room to sit next to Freed, who again jumped.

Gildarts sighed again before turning to the large board in the front of the room. "Now where was I exactly? Introductions? Yeah, introduce yourselves."

* * *

><p>After the long day, I was exhausted. A lot of my classes weren't exactly fun- like Health, led by the slightly creepy Mr. Bob, who taught science classes last school year. Or Literature, from Mr. Conbolt (who honestly wanted to be there less than we did).<p>

Natsu walked with me back to my dorm room, which was easy, considering he lived six doors down from me.

He made a clicking sound with his teeth as he shook his head. "You have a Dominant in your room with you? The council, all idiots, I swear." I opened the door to the dorm and held it open (to be polite) so that Natsu could get in. He immediately made himself at home, plopping down on my bed and yanking his beanie off. "The first day is always the most exhausting," he groaned, now lying back. I nodded in agreement before sitting on the bed next to him, pulling off my shoes and removing my overcoat.

"I live across the hall." Natsu murmured, his eyes closed. "My roommate is Happy."

I bobbed my head. "What's he like?"

"Short, blue, furry, and hey, he can fly."

_What?_

Natsu chuckled. (I swear this kid could read my mind.) "It means that Happy's a little blue winged cat.'

_Oh, _I laughed to myself. "Like my Frosch, back home. He's supposed to be sent here soon. I couldn't bring him with me."

"Why not?"

"Assholes on the train. Which to be quite honest, I can't tolerate on my own."

"Assholes or the train?"

"Both." We both shared a few needed laughs, before the door was opened quite loudly. Whistling filled the room.

"What the fuck're you doing here, Dragneel?"

Natsu sat up quickly. "_Eucliffe._"

Sting stuck his tongue out playfully before turning to me. "Hey, _sweetie._"  
>I almost growled at the overly sweet tone.<p>

"Rogue, meet Sting Eucliffe. The perverse and obnoxious Dragon Slayer that has no consideration for Subs whatsoever and hurts them constantly. _Several of them._"

My glare was strong. "Oh, we've met before."

Sting just responded with a snarky smile.

"Hello again, beautiful."

_There's that growl._


End file.
